


To Save The Future

by OceanOwlsTweet



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Established Relationship, M/M, Omega Charles Xavier, Poor Charles Xavier, Telepathy, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014), X-Men: First Class (2011)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanOwlsTweet/pseuds/OceanOwlsTweet
Summary: Charles Xavier is tired of being a telepath.Logan thinks he has failed his mission.Will they be able to work together to prevent a horrible future.(I know I suck at summaries, but it's basically Days of Future Past, but different and with omegaverse!)
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr & Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Hank McCoy & Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men) & Charles Xavier, Raven | Mystique & Charles Xavier
Kudos: 51





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own X-men or Suicide Squad. This was heavily inspired by sareyen’s (https://archiveofourown.org/users/sareyen/pseuds/sareyen) Light Switch series. Check it out, it’s really good (but do not read it if suicide triggers you).
> 
> I hope anyone reading this likes it.

Charles Xavier was a telepath. It was common knowledge. And Charles wished with all his heart that that were not so. 

Mutant and proud, that’s what Raven was always saying nowadays. Charles wished he could say the same. Because was it really something to be proud of, when who you are is something that wrecks havoc in people’s mind without their permission. 

Sure his mutation did not change his physical appearance, but just like Raven’s vibrant blue skin, telepathy was a part of who he was, and unlike Raven’s skin where people could easily get used to what Raven looked like, people would never get used to Charles’ telepathy. The omega didn’t blame them, he would be scared of him too, if he was on the receiving end of his telepathy.

Charles had of course felt telepathy at work in his own mind before, but he had had defences and he had understood the struggles of controlling one’s telepathy. Most people did not.

But Charles was hopeful, mutants were starting to be accepted now, humans did not fear them as much as they did anymore, people barely threw a glance when Angel unfurled her wings and flew, or when Raven walked around vibrantly blue and scaled. It was a given, there would be some judgmental people out there that hated mutants all the same, but Charles was really proud of what the world was beginning to become. Maybe someday, telepaths would have their day of acceptance, when people stopped looking at him with fear or distaste, when people stopped frowning whenever he entered their minds catching little thoughts and emotions in the breeze.

_Get out of my head Charles _, they would say. _Stay out Charles. _____

____And they would never realise that they were telling Charles to die. _To Suffocate. _____ _ _

______Because telepathy to telepaths was like breathing, like how everyone's lungs filled with air, Charles' mind breathed in thoughts like it was meant to. In the way that you can hold your breath, straining as you did so, Charles's mind was the same; he could block you out, but he would need to concentrate to do it, because if he didn't, his mind would do what it naturally would. Breathe._ _ _ _ _ _

______And it hurt to be told his powers weren’t accepted, to be told that _he _wasn’t accepted.___ _ _ _ _ _

________That’s why he worked hard everyday, researching, teaching, helping other mutants. His smarts were like another mutation of his, a branch of his telepathy almost. But unlike his telepathy, people liked that he was smart. They would smile and congratulate him on his new thesis, and they would come to him asking for help. Saying that they _needed _him. It was a great feeling, and Charles feared the day that he wasn’t useful anymore.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Charles people didn’t just hang around him for his company (although he’d like to think maybe Erik and Raven and some of the other mutants did), they always wanted something, and Charles was happy to oblige. _Anything _to not be alone anymore.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Even if he had to hold his breath and live the rest of his life in unpleasant concentration, and sluggish movement. He would do it, if only to keep the company he had now. Charles remembered how lonely it had been when he was young, when his mother would ignore him and his peers would call him names, ‘freak’ being one of the most popular. It had hurt, and he had felt it their emotions, the cruel words they had not said, but thought. He had tried making friends when he was younger, but the thoughts that would pass through his mind about what a ‘freak’ he was would pass through his mind and he would lose the courage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Since that particular experience, Charles had been much more careful with his companions, and quickly began trying to develop a way to block people’s thoughts. Because if people were going to think such horrible things then he didn’t want to know what they were thinking. He had made sure to isolate himself and keep away from people… that is, until Raven._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She had been different just like him, and she hadn’t thought him odd (probably because she didn’t know him yet), but even when she had learned of some of Charles’s oddities she had not thought ill of him. It had been pleasant, hearing thoughts that didn’t make him feel bad. Raven continued to be the only friend Charles had ever known in his big empty mansion. She had supported him when ha had wanted to study mutants and when he had wanted to be a professor. It had been just them two, but Charles would be lying if he hadn’t thought about other company, more friends to go out with, maybe even a… partner in life. One that would accept him, which he knew was a bit much to ask. But what else would a young omega think about, but of the fantasied illustrated in books, that seemed oh so far away in the world he lived in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________But this year everything had changed. Charles had met Erik. And what a meeting it had been, the alpha had been _drowning _himself for goodness sake! And what fun he and Erik had had, recruiting other mutants into their growing family. And Charles would be lying if he hadn’t found Erik a little attractive at the time, he was tall and broad shouldered, with blue eyes and a very attractive jawline. What omega wouldn’t find _that _attractive. Anyway, Charles was not expecting Erik to feel the same way about him. It had been that magical fairy-tale moment that Charles could only have dreamed of, he had been shocked when Erik had dropped everything to come hold him when that bullet had grazed his lower back at the beach. Erik had cradled his head and whispered sweet nothings to him, it made Charles’ inner omega glow at the thought. Then surprisingly Erik had stopped his attack and decided to go back with Charles and the others. Charles remembered it perfectly._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Fine, we’ll do it your way _, he’d said.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Leaving Charles even more shocked. He knew personally how important mutant rights were to him, and he knew how much Erik didn’t trust humans, but he had been willing to do that for him. Erik had been the second person Charles had willingly let in and had quickly become his best friend, progressing even quicker into his boyfriend. The thought alone made him giddy. He had a partner, friends, and maybe even… a family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And if his smarts and his powers were the key to keeping them long term, then he’d take it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It didn’t matter that he was tired, and felt like crying every time he slipped up and someone told him to _stay out _. Because he understood that people needed privacy, he understood that his new family, they needed privacy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And he would do that for them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. The Dream

He was on the beach again. Erik was wearing that wretched helmet. He watched through Shaw’s eyes as the coin advanced. He could feel Shaw desperately pushing against his telepathy. He was scared… or was it Shaw? That coin was going to pierce Shaw’s brain, pierce _his _brain. But he couldn’t let go of Shaw, because if he did Erik would die. Erik couldn’t die. He wouldn’t let him.__

__The coin went through his—Shaw’s head. The pain was excruciating, his mind returned to him, as Shaw took his final breaths. His head was pounding, sweat was running down his face. He rose to his feet, and ran outside to meet with Erik, Moira wasn’t far behind._ _

__It was horrible, Erik was holding Shaw’s dead body up with his metal, and then—  
Thud. The sound of Shaw’s cold dead body hitting the ground, Charles whimpered. Erik was saying something about there being no need to fight anymore and that the real enemy was the humans. Charles could feel tears threatening to fall, after all they’d been through, he was going to leave him and become like Shaw. Why couldn’t he understand that violence wasn’t the answer? Did he really think Charles would help him?_ _

__“I feel their guns moving in the water. Their metal, targeting us. Americans, Soviets, humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!”_ _

__No, they wouldn’t. They couldn’t. They had helped them, they couldn’t turn on them._ _

__Erik turned to Charles._ _

__“Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong.”_ _

__Charles didn’t want to check. Didn’t want to find out Erik was right._ _

__He put two fingers to his head._ _

___The beach is targeted and ready to be fire sir!_ _ _

___Stand by! ____ _

____Charles lowered his hand. He had been expecting it, but it still hurt. Slowly he turned to Moira and nodded, confirming Erik’s earlier statement. Almost instantly she ran off. Immediately he felt fear levels spike. He looked back, everyone looked scared, immediately a pang of guilt hit him._ _ _ _

____They shouldn’t be here. They were just kids after all. He had let Erik drag them in thinking he would gain them safety from the government, but instead here was the government trying to off them._ _ _ _

____He could hear Moira’s panicked thoughts, as she tried to get to get in contact with her superiors. And he could feel the panic from everyone as soon as the missiles were launched. This was humanity rejecting mutants. This was all his hopes and dreams about his reveal crushed._ _ _ _

____He watched as Erik stopped the missiles, and turned them around? What was he doing? Was he really going to kill thousands of people? This was wrong. They may have started it, but them firing back could be the start of a war between humans and mutants, millions would die, and it would be all because they couldn’t be the better men, prove them wrong._ _ _ _

____“Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it.”_ _ _ _

____But Erik wasn’t stopping. He was going to go through with it._ _ _ _

____Desperately Charles tried again._ _ _ _

____“There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest, innocent men! They're just following orders.”_ _ _ _

____Shit. It had crossed Charles’s mind that that had not been the best thing to say as Erik looked at him._ _ _ _

____“I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again!”_ _ _ _

____Charles could let Erik make the biggest mistake mutant kind without realising. He lunged and tackled Erik to the floor, which Charles knew had been a stupid thing to do. There was no way he could have over-powered Erik. The alpha was basically pure muscle, and Charles wasn’t the strongest omega. Not to mention the stupid alpha was still wearing that stupid helmet. Why did everyone want to keep him out! Dammit!_ _ _ _

____Charles reached for the helmet that was blocking his telepathy, he had to stop this. It really hurt when Erik had elbowed him in the jaw, his already pounding headache, becoming excruciating. He was disoriented as he tried to reach for the helmet again, feeling hands prying his own away._ _ _ _

____Argh! Erik hit him again. And it hurt, not just physically but emotionally. His inner omega was hurt and confused. Why was his alpha hurting him? Had he been bad?_ _ _ _

____A weight was lifted from him as he saw the blurry vision of Erik get up, arm outstretched. What was he—?_ _ _ _

____Crack! Crack!_ _ _ _

____Someone was shooting. Charles hastily made to get up, the loud noises frightening the omega. What was going on?_ _ _ _

____Crack!_ _ _ _

____Pain. There was so much pain. But it wasn’t like the ghost pains he’s felt from Shaw, this actually hurt. He let out an ear-piercing scream. His body seizing up as he fell into the sand. There were other emotions too. Shock. Disbelief. Anger. Distress. They were distant though. Like they weren’t his own._ _ _ _

____He felt someone’s hand on his upper arm, it felt nice. Steady. HE could feel something moving where all the pain was. He rolled in agony so that he was on his back. His head was resting on something. It was firm but soft. He heard loud bangs. Like… like… missiles. Missiles! That’s right they were on the beach! And he could feel anger? And there were voices._ _ _ _

____“You! You did this!”_ _ _ _

____That was Erik’s voice. Charles lolled his head to the side. Erik was choking Moira! But that wasn’t right. What did she do? Why was he doing that? He tried to move and an unbearable pain shot up his back, that left him panting and out of breath._ _ _ _

____It hit Charles in one go, his telepathy giving him the answers to his question. Moira had been shooting at Erik trying to stop him (he couldn’t blame her), then Erik had deflected the bullet and it had hit Charles. In his lower back if the omega had to judge._ _ _ _

____But this wasn’t Moira’s fault. She had done what she had felt needed to be done to save the live of the innocent. This was… this was… the omega almost whimpered at he thought, this was Erik’s fault._ _ _ _

____Erik had hurt him._ _ _ _

____“Please! She didn't do this, Erik.”_ _ _ _

____Charles didn’t recognise his own voice, it was so weak._ _ _ _

____“You did.”_ _ _ _

____“Us turning on each other. It's what they want.”_ _ _ _

____Erik sounded desperate now._ _ _ _

____“I tried to warn you, Charles. I want you by my side. We're brothers, you and I. All of us, together. Protecting each other. We want the same thing.”_ _ _ _

____Charles felt emotional pain now too. No, they didn’t want the same thing. Charles wanted a shared world where mutants and humans both got along, and Erik obviously didn’t._ _ _ _

____Charles closed his eyes bracing himself for what he was about to do. He opened them and looked up at Erik, his blue eyes and fair skin. He was about to let one of the only few people, he had ever let worm their way in to his heart, go._ _ _ _

____“My friend, I'm sorry. But we do not.”_ _ _ _

____Erik looks shocked for a moment. Then sharp features mould into the hard unforgiving alpha he had been when they had first met. Cold, uncertain eyes stared down at Charles as he got up. Charles could see the tense of Erik’s jaw as Moira came to take his place. It wasn’t the same. He missed Erik’s warmth already. He watched as Erik turned to the young mutants he had come to love._ _ _ _

____“The society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?”  
He turned to Raven._ _ _ _

____“No more hiding.”_ _ _ _

____Charles was shocked. Erik really felt that way? If he thought society would never except him, then where did that leave Charles? Then Charles was appalled, Erik was trying to take Raven away from him. She wouldn’t… would she? Charles watched, tense as Raven, unsure began to walk to Erik._ _ _ _

_____Erik’s right. Humans… never going to accept us… need to act. But… Charles… ____ _ _ _

______Raven stopped and kneeled beside him. He wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come. Raven didn’t want to stay with him, she was going to leave him, and even if she didn’t today she was going to eventually. Charles took one look at her a knew things wouldn’t be the same between them, especially since he knew how much she had wanted to leave._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles takes his adopted sister’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You...you should go with him. It's what you want.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Raven looks shocked, and sad._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You promised you wouldn’t read my mind anymore.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles smiled up at her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I promised you a great many things.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He kissed her hand and watched as she got up to cross to Erik._ _ _ _ _ _

______She was really leaving him. His entire world was falling apart. No more Raven. No more Erik. They were all he’d ever taken for good in his life, and now he was watching as they left him behind._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was going to be alone._ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Just a Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just Erik comforting Charles.

Erik smiled as he looked down at Charles. How had he gotten so lucky? 

Charles. Beautiful, smart, sweet Charles. Charles who never wanted anyone hurt, always seeing the good in the world. How had such a pure and innocent thing become his. Because make no mistake, Charles was Erik’s omega, and he planned to go all the way, because Charles deserved all that and more. A possessive growl tore through his throat at the mere thought of Charles settling down with anyone else. 

The omega was currently sleeping, brown locks strewn beautifully over his pillows, framing the soft pretty features of his face. Cherry red lips, plump and parted, long curled lashes casting shadows over soft rosy skin. Charles was perfect and absolutely adorable when he was sleeping. The only thing that could make this picture better were if Charles were to open those beautiful blue eyes of his.

“Mmm.”

Erik froze afraid he’d been caught in his staring. He watched as Charles shifted in bed, his body turning so that he was facing Erik. Erik let out a sigh. Apart from the fact that he hadn’t just been caught staring, he was glad that Charles was getting a proper rest. He had been looking dreadful the past few days, moving around like some kind of zombie, not to mention Erik had been waking him up in the middle of the night with nightmares for the past few days. 

Charles needed his rest. And as his alpha it was Erik’s job to make sure Charles got it.

“Unh.”

Erik tensed. Charles had just _whined _, high pitched and distressed, it had been an honest to god _omega _whine. Omegas didn’t do that unless they were really distressed. And Charles was a tough omega, he hadn’t whined on that damn forsaken beach, what the hell could he be dreaming about that could make him like this? Erik watched frozen as a few more whimpers left his omega, before he realised that was _his _omega whimpering and smelling so sour. His alpha instincts reared its head, urging him to move, every whimper that came out of Charles’s sinful lips were breaking his heart. _His _omega shouldn’t sound like that.________

________Swiftly, Erik slipped his arm around Charles’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest, Charles’ head tucked safely in the crook of his neck, as Erik let out calming pheromones. His other hand found its way to Charles’ scent glands, gently rubbing soothing circles on his neck. Suddenly, Erik felt something wet against his neck. Charles, his gorgeous omega was crying. Why the heck weren’t his calming pheromones working?! That was it, Charles had to wake up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gently, Erik shook Charles’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Charles, schatz, wake up. It’s just a bad dream,” Erik cooed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bleary teary blue eyes met Erik’s own blue orbs. Erik smiled down at him as he resumed rubbing soothing circles into Charles’ scent glands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That had been the wrong thing to do though, because now the Charles was awake, he seemed even more distraught, as a gut-wrenching sob left his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Erik…” his voice was weak and shaky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erik had never heard Charles sound so vulnerable and quiet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was scaring him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erik was up in an instant, lifting Charles into his lap, the cover pooling down at his knees. Firmly, he wrapped his arms around Charles’s small frame, pressing him close. Immediately Charles buried his face into the crook of Erik’s neck, as Erik rocked them both back and forth muttering sweet nothings and ‘it’s alrights’ into his hair. Slowly the smell of distressed omega faded leaving Charles snuggled gently into Erik. After about five more minutes of silence Erik felt it was safe to talk to Charles (Charles was a very reasonable omega after all) about what had upset him. It was 6.30, still too early for them to be expected down for breakfast._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Meine liebste…” Erik whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was no reply, Erik was almost convinced that Charles had gone back to sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Erik…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles voice wavered trailing off into a whimper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erik held on tighter as the telepath tried to push himself closer to Erik. What the fuck had Charles been dreaming about. Maybe his telepathy was picking up on strong negative emotions from somewhere els—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________His telepathy!_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course, Erik just had to convey all his emotions of love and calming to Charles and assure him that everything was fine. Gently, Erik pushed Charles back so he could see his face, one hand coming around to cup the omega’s cheek gently. He tilted his head to look up at Charles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Charles, baby… shhh, look at me liebling. It’s alright, whatever you saw, it’s not real.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles finally met Erik’s gaze. Blue eyes glistening with tears and face blotchy and red. Erik shifted his hand to wipe the tears from Charles’s eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“That’s right, I’m here,” Erik said, voice slow and soothing. He moved his head so that he was forehead to forehead with Charles. The omega looked unfairly cute up close, his eyes looking up to meet his, noses pressed together. He watched Charles, entranced as the omega dipped his head, soft lips brushing his own chapped ones (he chuckled fondly ad he remembered the omega’s obsession with lip balm). He could feel the omega press himself closer once again as Charles pressed his lips more incessantly against Erik’s. Obviously whatever Charles had experienced in his dream had made him extremely clingy, not that Erik was complaining, this was the most physical contact they’d had with each other for days._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erik didn’t know what had happened, or how they had drifted so far apart, but one thing was for certain, he hardly ever saw Charles anymore much less got to be alone with him. It was like Charles was trying to avoid him or something. Which Erik knew was a silly notion. They had all been busy, Charles most of all with his research and mentor roles among all the young mutants, it was just hard for him to divide his time. That’s all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gently, Erik pressed his tongue against the crease of Charles’s lips, asking for entrance. The omega opened his mouth to let Erik in. Erik felt Charles sigh against the kiss, as he slowly mapped out the caverns of Charles’ mouth. When had they last kissed like this? Too long was all that Erik could think. It had been much too long since Erik and Charles had kissed, besides quick pecks and chaste good mornings, they had been too busy. Maybe Erik could convince Charles to take a day off work so they could go on a date or something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________That was what normal couples did anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sighing Erik pulled away from Charles, as much as he’d love to continue their little (and rare) make out session, Erik also knew the key to a successful relationship was communication, and he just couldn’t ignore the fact that Charles woken up a crying and sobbing mess._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He cupped Charles’s face softly gazing into his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You want to talk about it?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Erik watched intently as Charles’s brows furrowed slightly and his nose scrunched up. The omega was clearly confused, and Erik found it adorable! But he had to stay focused, Charles had been hurting and Erik still didn’t know why, he wished he had Charles’s power._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Talk about what?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles’s voice was quiet and croaky from sleep, and crying Erik remembered mood darkening. He was quick to lighten his mood though, not wanting to set Charles off again with his telepathy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“It doesn’t take a mind reader to know you had a bad dream Charles, now are you going to tell me what it was about, or am I going to have to force it out of you?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles looked down, apparently contemplating what Erik had just said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Charles…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Charles looked back up, his gaze level with Erik’s, but that wasn’t what got Erik. It was indescribable pain in those eyes, he hadn’t seen Charles look like that since the Cuba incident on that cursed beach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I—you, I had a dream… a-about that time in Cuba, o—on th—that beach.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Fuck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Of course it had to be that, it had to be that, and to top it off this had to be the first time Erik had ever heard Charles stutter so much. It was breaking his heart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He remembered it clearly, when he had showcased Shaw’s dead body to everyone. He had felt so triumphant, having caused pain, and finally gotten back at the bastard who had taken everything from him. Not to mention all the horrible things he had said to Charles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He had been horrified to learn that Charles had felt everything he had done to Shaw (he had put a fucking coin through his brain). Erik knew it must have been a traumatic experience to have to go through that pain then get put down afterwards, especially as an omega, Charles must have been very disoriented and to be put down and ridiculed by Erik… it must have felt horrible. It had taken weeks for Erik to forgive himself, and start talking to Charles again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And here was Charles, his beautiful omega Charles, telling him he had woken up weeping and hurt because of what _he’d _done on that _damn _beach. Was that why he had been looking so tired lately; he had been having nightmares of him? That would also explain him avoiding Erik._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Erik’s grip on Charles tightened as the omega went on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Y—you didn’t w—want to stay with me, y—y—you replaced Shaw a—and Raven joined you. S—s—she l—left me… y—you left m—me…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Charles’s voice broke, as a series of broken sobs left him. His body shook as Erik visibly tensed, with every word he had said Erik had felt like the unworthiest od scum. He would never leave Charles, and neither would Raven, Charles should fucking know that. He should _not _be having nightmares about things that would never happen. Erik held on to Charles as the omega continued to cry his eyes out, quiet shushing noises leaving Erik as he nuzzled into his omega’s neck.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finally, Charles’s crying calmed down and Erik took his chance. Gently, he cupped Charles his jaw, his plump cheek fitting perfectly into his hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Charles, meine geliebte, I would never leave you like that… _Raven _would never leave you like that. I love you… I love you so... _so _much. You are beautiful and sweet, and I was being a complete arse back on that beach.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Charles sniffled, his blue eyes focused on Erik’s own._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I wasn’t thinking straight. And most importantly Charles, I was wrong. We need to coexist with the humans and we need to do it peacefully. You said that Charles. _You _were right. And I would have been foolish to have left you. You are so important to _me _and _everyone _here.”_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Charles stared up at him looking like he was going to start crying again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Erik smiled down at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Charles nuzzled into Erik, who could practically feel the happy emotions Charles was broadcasting to the world (by accident no doubt). And Erik… Erik was happy too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Hopefully, Charles would never doubt how much he meant to Erik again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Charles smiled, happy. It had been just a dream, a stupid silly dream, Erik wouldn’t leave him like that. Erik was _here _and he felt warm and loved, oh there was so much love and—oh fuck he was reading his mind again. He needed to get out of there. Hastily, Charles scrambled out of bed and more importantly out of Erik’s arms.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Erik looked up at him startled and more than a little confused. Which was understandable, Charles had just jumped out of his arms unexpectedly after happily cuddling for who knows how long. But Charles knew Erik did not want him in his mind, just likely everybody else, Charles thought dejectedly. He had stated on multiple occasions, and even forcefully kept Charles out with that god forsaken helmet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Charles knew it was quite unfair to pin that on Erik when Erik had no clue how his telepathy worked, but he couldn’t help it. Erik had no way of knowing how hard it was to keep his telepathy in at all times, how hard it was to bear all the pain of others and all the rejection he received from everyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________Stop reading my mind Charles _, they’d say.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________And Charles would, no argument in his defence, because it wouldn’t change the fact that unless he was being ‘useful’ they didn’t like his telepathy, which meant they didn’t like him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Charles was scared that Erik would be no different. That even if he did know the burden of telepaths, even if Charles did explain that he couldn’t stop or ‘get out’, he would still tell him to stay out, or worse; _leave him _. Charles didn’t want to be alone again. He didn’t want to be the ‘crazy’ outcast kid (or man), who heard voices and breached people’s privacy.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Charles would never come back from it, if he told his friends about how his telepathy worked and they still rejected his use of it; _rejected him _. No, Charles couldn’t do it, he was too much of a coward.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ve just remembered, I have, um, research to do, for my… new thesis! Yes! I’ll be too busy to come to breakfast, so don’t wait up for me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Charles speed walked out of the room, he would wash up in one of the mansion’s other bathrooms. As he reached to grab the door he turned and gave Erik a hasty smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“I’ll see you at lunch Erik.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________SLAM._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________That had been close, Charles didn’t think he could’ve taken being reprimanded for using his telepathy at that particular moment. He brought a shaky hand to his lips softly. That had been a great kiss though. And to Charles, it clearly meant telepathy or not, Erik was still passionate about him. Gods… how long had it been since they had been that intimate? Too long, Charles remarked, as he made his way to the library._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________It was empty when he got there. And it was only natural, he could hardly expect any of the few students that inhabited his mansion now school, to be here this early in the morning, it wasn’t even eight o’clock. As Charles made his way through the many shelves, his gaze swept over the entire library, he had to make sure he was well and truly alone. Once he had made sure he was, he approached the second last shelf of the library where all the big books about fairies and dragons sat gathering dust. Swiftly, he pulled out a key and slotted it into a well-hidden keyhole on the spine of a book. The bookcase slid open immediately leading into the hidden room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Charles had been visiting his secret library more often than he’s like to. It had been here since he was a kid. His stepfather had had it built for him, when he found out about his powers. It was built to isolate him, so that he couldn’t read people’s minds. Charles remembered it well, his stepfather had been one of his biggest haters, always calling him a freak… a monstrosity. Whenever his powers had got out of hand, his stepfather would drag him by the arm and lock him in the room, until the voices went away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________He had _hated _it as a child. The room hadn’t been cosy, or had books to read, or computers before. It had just been a barren metal box for him to be kept in, it had made him feel like he was in a mental institute, which, at the time, had been his biggest fear. He remembered being locked there for days, no food, no water, and he was normally too upset to get too much sleep. All in all, this room had lots of bad memories in it, that made him feel upset and anxious.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________But nowadays he couldn’t help but feel grateful to his stepfather for building this room. It was the only place that he could feel at peace and just… breathe. Here, he didn’t have to worry about anyone finding him, and he was far enough away that when he stopped blocking his telepathy there were no voices. It made him feel so free. He could almost pretend he was… normal. Not that he liked being alone, but it gave him a break from his pitiful day to day life. And really, this was the only real break he got, no matter how lonely it was in the library… and no matter how much he hated being alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. What's Up With Hank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter moves a little fast, I seriously felt like this story needed to get a move on. All the original first class ‘students’ are in their early twenties.

Charles checked his phone. It was 8:00, he knew he couldn’t stay here forever, he had some classes to visit and he had promised to help Hank to further develop the serum that helped him control his mutation. And now that he thought about it, he had promised to have lunch with Erik. Reluctantly Charles got up from his comfy bean bag perch. He really didn’t want to go, blocking his telepathy was really an unpleasant feeling that left him feeling sluggish in body and _mind _, which was a shame because his smarts were one of his few redeemable features, but it was a sacrifice he had to make. Sighing, and wishing he could have more time alone, whilst also dearly missing his students, Charles exited his private library, listening for the click of the lock before heading for one of his many bathrooms to freshen up, he had been a bawling mess an hour earlier, he couldn’t have been looking his best.__

__Charles was right. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his face was blotchy and tear streaked, not to mention he looked pale and shaky (he really shouldn’t have skipped breakfast). He basically looked like a homeless man. It simply would not do. Hastily, so as not to be late for his first class, Charles got to work on making his_ _

__After showering, brushing his teeth, and giving his hair a little comb through, Charles hurried down the stairs to his first class, which was science. There were currently only about 30 mutants at Charles’s ‘school’, and that count included Raven, who was more a teacher than a student at this point. Charles was really proud of her; she had gone from being an insecure teenager to a respectable young woman, who was now a role model to other young mutants around the world._ _

__Charles was aware that his school wasn’t a school per se, it was more like a little government project, to integrate mutants into society safely and make sure that nothing like the Cuba incident happens again. But Charles really loved the idea, of guiding young mutants, and hoped that this idea took off and he could actually open a school. A safe environment for learning where mutant kids can feel safe and accepted. He could see it now._ _

__Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters._ _

__Because that’s what they are. _Gifted _. They weren’t cursed or freaks, they were gifted.___ _

____He opened the door to the labs, and as expected Hank was not controlling the class at all. The kid was bright, Charles had to give it to him, but maybe teaching was not the best past time to give him._ _ _ _

____Charles cleared his throat loudly and took his place at the front of the class. He saw Hank glance his way in apparent relief (it was always harder to tell without his telepathy). The room was silent, the small group of rowdy teenagers finally stopping their conversations to listen._ _ _ _

____“Right, sorry for being late everyone. Today we will be learning about the properties of certain elements of the periodic table. So, get out your textbooks everyone and turn to page 51.”_ _ _ _

____“Uh… professor…”_ _ _ _

____Charles turned to face the student that had called his name. The boy had brown hair wiry and unkempt and pale skin. James. Ah he had almost forgot. Wordlessly, Charles gathered a printed copy of page 51 of the textbook and placed it onto James’s desk._ _ _ _

____“I had a copy printed; in case you accidentally teleported your textbook somewhere again.”_ _ _ _

____Charles smiled warmly down at the boy, who smiled shyly back with gratitude._ _ _ _

____Oh, it felt good helping people. Charles walked to stand next to Hank._ _ _ _

____“You’re really good with them professor. I don’t think I would ever have gotten them to stop talking.”_ _ _ _

____Charles smiled at Hank cheekily._ _ _ _

____“That’s why you’re my assistant and not the _teacher _Hank.”___ _ _ _

______Charles turned to look at Hank when he received no reply. He looked deep in thought, which wasn’t odd when it came to having a mind as bright as Hank’s, but this had come out of nowhere. Charles wished he knew what Hank was thinking, but he probably wouldn’t appreciate a nosy telepath. So Charles decided to try the straight forward approach._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is there something troubling you Hank?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hank looked up as if determined. His gaze was so piercing, Charles almost took a step back in surprise. Hank only ever got that look when he was working on his serums and gadgets. It must be pretty important, whatever he’s thinking about, maybe he had a revelation about his projects.  
“Professor why were you not at breakfast this morning. Erik said you hadn’t been feeling well, but…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He trailed off as if unsure._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles blinked in surprise, he was worried about him? Or just curious?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh! It really was hard to read people, his head was beginning to hurt from thinking too hard, or maybe that was just him blocking his telepathy. But before he could say something in response to Hank’s puzzling statement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Never mind professor. It’s nothing… don’t worry about it…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He trailed off again._ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles furrowed his eyebrows, confused. What was Hank so worried about?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Charles spent the rest of the lesson distractedly teaching while trying to get Hank to meet his gaze. It was like he was avoiding Charles, and that was _absurd _, he couldn’t avoid Charles in his OWN classroom.___ _ _ _ _ _

_________Ding. Ding. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Charles turned as quickly as he could (slowly considering his telepathy was making his movement slow), in the hopes of getting some answers from Hank, but he had already left. Darn. And he couldn’t go chase him down to find out how he could help because he had another class to be at. And today was Wednesday so he had… training. It was free period for his students, but he was still technically a branch of the government, so he and the others had to train (in case anything like Cuba ever happened again). Shit. Erik would be there. He hadn’t been planning on seeing Erik until lunch. He wasn’t mentally prepared and—Oh no. Raven would be there too._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Raven who was like a sister to him. Raven who had just chosen Erik (his lover) over him—NO. It had been a _dream _. Just a _dream _he reminded himself. It was just that dream had felt so real, like it actually could have happened… like it actually had happened._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Charles had been trying not to think about his dream, but now the memories were back full force. Erik had left him to destroy humans and so had Raven (his _first _friend). But it _had _been a dream and Erik had comforted him—then he had run away. Oh God. How was he going to explain why? How could he be so unfaithful to his friends, to his _boyfriend _? He had betrayed their very images by even thinking that they would be such horrible people._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Charles was nervous now. Would Erik be angry that Charles had just left like that? Did he tell Raven about the dream? Had he ruined his relationships this morning. Charles’s eyes widened and he stopped walking as another thought popped into his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Was that why Hank was being so skittish this morning? Was he upset too? If he was upset Raven must definitely be upset. Shit. This was bad. What if Erik wanted to break up with him? Charles resumed his walking faster this time. He needed to see them, make sure he was just being his ridiculous and worried self. Erik and Raven wouldn’t do that, this wasn’t like his dream. Or was it?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	8. Another World?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the other chapter was going to be fast and progressive, but it didn’t turn out to be so this one will definitely be progressive (Hopefully! 😊)

Logan was floating. 

Just floating.

The last thing he remembered was being impaled by those goddamned steel rods and tossed into the river. He had failed. Magneto had gone crazy and Mystique was still trying to kill Trask. This future looked like it would turn out worse than the one he had come from. 

He had felt the professor enter his mind a moment ago, though he couldn’t fathom why. He had not heard a word spoken and as quick as it had been there, it had gone. Does that mean the professor was dead? Logan closed his eyes. No. It hurt to think.

Anyway, he definitely wasn’t drowning anymore, and there were no rods in his body. What had happened? He could still feel Kitty in his mind keeping his mind in the past, so this couldn’t possibly be the future (thank god).

He looked around. There was nothing. It was dark and empty. If Logan was being honest it was more than a little depressing. Had Charles done something to him? This looked a lot like the astral plane the professor was always describing. But why was he here? Nothing made sense anymore. Should they have not messed with time, had he caused himself to be sucked up into this void? And if he had why now?

Suddenly, Logan felt a tug at his navel. Like some kind of hook had gripped his core and was trying to pull his guts out. But there was nothing there. Then suddenly a really strong tug. So strong that it hurled Logan in an arc sending him crashing to the ground, which really shouldn’t be that soft.

In an instant everything came back, he screwed his eyes shut as he breathed lungful of air trying to recover from the feeling of drowning. He grasped his abdomen, as ghost pains travelled up his chest. Everything hurt, but there were no injuries. A moment passed and he opened his eyes. Two things registered immediately after, one, he was naked, and two, he was on a bed. He slowly sat up and threw the covers off himself. 

“Mmm…”

He looked to his side… Gwen? What the…? What was he doing in bed with Gwen? This wasn’t possible, it had already happened… twice! Confused, he got out of bed and put his clothes on.

He looked through the blinds and out the window. Everything looked normal enough. But it shouldn’t. People should be panicked. And he… he shouldn’t be here with Gwen. This had already happened.

“What the hell…”

He turned around, body tensed to attack, as the door clicked open.

The guy who walked in, was the same guy who had walked in before. What the fuck? He looked at Logan then at Gwen, as two other guys walked in looking intimidating. He pointed at her.

“Gwen get dressed.”

“Wait I don’t know what’s going on…”

Logan was really fucking confused now. Why was he back here? _How_ was he back here?

“What's going on you're supposed to be guarding the boss's daughter not screwing her.”

Logan stared at the guy, looking for deceit. Was this some kind of joke? A trap? Was Magneto behind this? No that wasn’t possible.

“I—I didn’t sleep with her…”

And the guy reacted exactly like he did last time. 

“No?”

It was creepy how identical it was. No way was this recreated to trick him. Which meant… this was really happening… again. Had he been given a second chance?

When he didn’t answer, the guy gestured to the door with his head.

“Get out of here sweetheart.”

He watched as Gwen hurried out the door.

Logan didn’t get how, but he definitely wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like this. Wasting no time, he extended his claws.

“You’re a fucking mutant!”

Logan didn’t have to time to be baffled as to how _these_ people knew about mutants (‘cause they sure as hell didn’t before), because immediately after his exclamation, all three of them took their guns out and began to shoot. The bullets, of course, popped out of his skin, the bullet wounds healing by the second. It seemed to have freaked them out like last time too. 

Quick as a flash, Logan struck, knocking them all unconscious in a torrent of bullets and claws (sorry I can’t write fight scenes). Rummaging through their pockets he found the keys to the car and took them. If he was going to save the future, he was going to have to find the Professor, and convince him to use his telepathy earlier.

The drive to Charles’s mansion was uneventful, until some stupid driver lost control of their car, bumped into his car and _almost _flattened the people on the sidewalk. _Almost _being because, some random ass lady, jumped in the way of the car and stopped it in its tracks with her _bare hands _. That woman, whoever she was, was a mutant. _He _knew it… and strangely everyone else seemed to know it too. _No one _seemed the least bit phased by that display of strength, in fact they were cheering for her.__________

__________“You alright man?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________A tall man with, blonde hair and glasses walked up to where ‘his’ car had skidded to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I’m… uh…”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Logan couldn’t help but stare astonished at the openly mutant display, people were still cheering._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Glasses followed his gaze to where the woman was now being congratulated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s really not a big deal. I mean mutants haven’t been hiding their powers for a long time have they?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________The casualness of that statement seriously threw Logan. What the hell was this dude talking about?! Mutants not hiding their powers? _For a long time? _Something had to be fucking wrong with history, because this had never in all his years of life, been the case.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yes… I mean no… I have to go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Glasses looked startled as Logan sped off to get some answers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Was he going crazy? Or was this place, _wherever_ he was completely different (because there was no way in hell this was his reality). Was he in some kind of other world, that is completely the same, but different? Ugh. This was hurting his head, but there was one way to clear up some of this messed up history._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Driving a bit more, Logan stopped at the public library. God, if Scott ever saw him here, it would be the end of him. Though now that he was thinking about it, was Scott even born yet? He smirked, that was one perk of being in the past._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He quickly made his way to the computer section of the library and logged on. Google quickly popped up with its ‘Search’ icon. He typed in _Mutants _and clicked ‘Search’.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A _lot _of article popped up, the large majority explaining what mutants were (which the large majority shouldn’t even know) and the other few were a bunch of websites and blogs advertising for _mutant_ products, and highlighting big and small events in mutant history (which had never happened as far as he remembered). He scrolled through the meaningless websites until something caught his eye.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Mutants Band Together To Stop Nuclear War** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Logan clicked the title. This was proof that the Cuba incident had happened. Though how everyone else knew about it Logan had no idea, it was kept a government secret in his timeline, or whatever this shit was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Two years after the event, in an attempt to get people to open up more to the prospect mutants that have been revealed to the wider population just months ago, the American government has released information on a particular group of heroic mutants.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**The Cuba incident as it is known was thought to be a mutual declaration of war through missile placement by Russia and America was revealed to be a deliberate and manipulated move made by a particular band of roguish mutants. These mutants however were stopped from performing this devious act and marking the beginning of a nuclear war by a group of mutants the CIA had recruited who wanted to help.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Charles Xavier and his team of young mutants confronted the other group on one of the islands surrounding Cuba, and when both Russian and American launched missiles at them they were the better men and did not send them back.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**The Rogue mutants’ leader was killed in this incident and the members of his team disbanded and turned over a new leaf, though they still had to face prison time. The government followed the release of this information with a statement.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**‘We will stand behind people who do the right thing and punish those who do not. And right now the mutants have not done anything to warrant punishment.”** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Charles Xavier, or Professor X as many people like to call him, has since been living at his estate home with his mutant friends peacefully, and have been in constant contact with the CIA to make sure nothing like the Cuba incident happens again.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**Mutants are incredible individuals in our society and the government has made it clear that they do not intend to make a move to apprehend any of these individuals. And they are supported in this decision by the good that can be done by mutants. But the bad can leave many devastated.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________**This raises the question, is it worth the risk?** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Logan stopped reading. The information was accurate, except it didn’t mention anything about Erik leaving or the Brotherhood. This didn’t make any sense. If things had started exactly how they had happened in his world than how the hell had they ended so different. This information made it seem like Erik, Raven and Charles had all returned to the mansion together as _buddies_ , instead of going their separate ways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Logan logged out of the computer and left the library with even more questions than he had entered with. One thing was for sure though, Charles had been the last thing he had felt in his mind before this had happened, so not only did he probably have the answers to his questions, he probably also had the means to get him home. Because he didn’t care what anyone said, the Professor had sent him back in time to fix things, so he would _fix things_._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________With that thought in mind, Logan climbed into his ‘borrowed’ vehicle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Charles Xavier was the key to secure his friends’ future, though he didn’t know how well the confrontation would go, the omega had been pretty out of it last time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He pulled onto the road and began his journey to the Xavier Mansion, his list of questions already piling sky high._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Mutants are somewhat accepted in this AU but people are still wary of them.


End file.
